Roxanne
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: When Fred and George were working on things with te joke shop they found a selkie to help them out. Done for the Forgotten Magical Creatures Competition.


This is my selkie story for the Forgotten Magical Creatures Challenge at HPFC forum.

In my mind selkies were forgotten from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them because they'd be part of the being division.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, so you said there were selkies in this area?" Fred asked, scanning the beach that spread out before the twins. Their family was sitting nearby and they had excused themselves to go for a walk.<p>

"Yeah but they're not exactly going to be parading around the muggle beaches, are they?" George rolled his eyes and gave Fred a friendly punch.

"Fine, let's head to the back beaches then." And they clambered over sandunes to get there, laughing loudly. Suddenly Fred clamped his hand over George's mouth.

"Look, do you think that's one?" They watched the seal turn it's head in every direction, then it made it's way over to the rocks, clumsy on land. After one more look around, this time the twins had to duck out of sight, it decided it was safe and slipped right out of it's seal skin. Fred let out a low whistle.

"That's one alright!"

They watched as the beautiful woman tucked the seal skin under a rock a made her way down to the water, smiling in contentment as she lowered herself into the shallows.

"Okay George, this has worked out perfectly, I'll head down." He grinned and winked at his brother, stumbled round the cliff face and coming around the side of the beach, where the selkie could see him.

"Hello there!" he called. The selkie sat bolt upright at the sound of his voice, and then immediately sunk deeper into the water, tucking her legs under herself.

"What do you want?' She snapped, looking very wary, and glancing towards where her skin was hidden.

Fred flopped down on the sand in front of her and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Hello, you are a selkie." He said matter-of-factly. "And I am a wizard, Fred Weasley at your service M'am."

He held out a hand, which she didn't shake. He merely dripped his to his side, unconcerned.

"So, me and my brother have a few questions for you, if you don't mind."

"Questions?" she asked, alarmed, and then something seemed to occur to her. "Wait, brother?"

And with a look of terror she glanced back at her seal skin.

It was too late; George lifted it off the ground with a grin at his brother before heading down the rocks to meet them.

She eyed the skin with a look of longing; it was her only way back to the sea now. But as George flopped on the ground and exchanged identical grins with his brother she hung her head in acceptance.

"Okay, fine. What is it you want from me then? A wife? A slave?" She asked, eyes sadder then they had been already.

"Nah," said Fred, "We don't need any of that stuff. We just want to ask you a few questions."

"Questions?" She said again, still seeming guarded and suspicious.

"Yeah, like for one, do selkies have any powers that attract men to them... you know, like veela?"

She looked offended. "Selkies are nothing like veela."

"Yeah, but do you have those kind of powers?" George asked eagerly.

She looked like she wanted to refuse, but her gaze fell on the skin.

"Yes, subtle ones." She finally admitted. "Couldn't you have researched this?"

"Yea, we did, but we thought we'd ask you as well."

"Oh joy." She muttered. The twins grinned at her.

"Okay, and you guys are really into the sea, right?" Fred asked.

"Obsessed with it." George added.

"Well we prefer the sea to the land, yes." She said.

"Cool, so like the veela of the sea."

"We are nothing like vee-"

"He's just winding you up," interrupted George. "Ignore it."

"It's hard when you've got my seal skin." She snapped.

"Yeah, and you'll have it back when we're done... Sorry, what's you name."

"Roxanne," she told him.

"Roxanne? You're kidding!" Fred exclaimed.

"Why, do you know someone called Roxanne?"

"No, it's just," George had a broad grin on his face "That's one of Angelina's favourite names, she told us."

"You're both grinning like morons." She observed "Do you like this girl then?"

"Hell yeah!" They said together "But, unfortunately, so do half the guys in our year."

Her eyes darted between them, then she looked longingly at her seal skin again.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. You give me back my seal skin and I'll tell you how to get this girl."

The twins laughed.

"But we can't both have her, can we?"

She shrugged "Not up to me what you do with the information."

Fred nudged George and they looked at eachother for a long time.

"Okay then. You tell us this little tip, give us a lock of your hair, and we give you back your seal skin." Fred said.

"What? Why do you want my hair?" She asked, grabbing a bit of it in alarm.

"Long story short, we have this joke-shop thing going and we need your hair to work on our- umm- love potion section."

She paused, looked at the seal skin for a long moment and then sighed.

"Okay fine. I'll give you my hair and some advice."

The twins grinned and tossed her a penknife, which she used to cut a little lock of hair and tossed it to them. George caught it and stuck it in a little pouch in his pocket.

"Okay," she began. "Is Angelina pretty?"

"No duh." Fred snorted. "She has these amazing dark eyes and her hair's plaited into tons of little-"

"Well, if you want to catch her attention you need to veer away form that path." She said, cutting across him. "She'll have had tons of guys telling her she beautiful. You need to focus on the other things you love about her, like maybe her-"

"Laugh," George interrupted "I love her laugh."

"Yeah, like that, and her personality and talents too. You can still tell her she's beautiful of course, but try and flesh it out a bit, broaden your horizons."

The twins were nodding. Roxanne looked between them and opened her mouth to say something else, but she was interrupted.

Suddenly Molly's voice came from near-by.

"Fred! George! Where have you to gotten to?"

"Coming mum!" called back George.

They both looked at Roxanne one more time, grinning and nodding to her and then leapt to their feet.

"Right, thanks Roxanne!" George said, tossing her her skin.

As the twins pelted down the beach Roxanne watched them and sighed. What a strange pair they were. Then she slipped into her seal skin and dived into the sea.

...

"Ummm, Roxanne?" A quiet voice carried across the little cove where the selkie had met the Weasley twins over fifteen years ago.

The grown man with hair as ginger as ever approached the seal that lay, sunning itself, on the rocks. It simply sat and blinked at him.

"Umm, hey I don't know if that's you Roxanne. I don't even know if you're a selkie." He sighed, feeling a little stupid "Umm, if you are can you please pass this message to Roxanne?"

He looked at the seal, hoping for some sign of recognition, but when none came he simply knelt in the sand before it.

"Hi, I want to say thank you very much. I got her, Angelina." He pointed to where you could see a woman playing with two little kids in the sand, almost out of sight around the bend. "We got married, and those are our kids, Roxanne and Fred."

He smiled and watched his family for a few seconds.

"Yeah, Fred's named after Fred, but I'll get to that." He sighed "Okay, so your hair, thank you. It's really helped with the joke shop, we got the love potions to work and they're one of the most successful products. The joke shops really big now too. So thank you."

He paused, squeezing his eyes shut as if he was trying not to cry.

"And the other thing I had to say was... Fred, he's dead. He died in battle against Voldemort."

He wiped angrily at the tears that fell. After another long moment he stared at the seal, trying to get some sign she was listening.

"I just thought I'd tell you. Thanks again, Roxanne. Or not Roxanne... whatever."

And George stood and made his way down the beach.

As soon as he was out of sight Roxanne slid the selkie skin off her head. A single tear went cascading down her cheek, but she wiped it off.

"Goodbye George." She whispered.

And when she couldn't hear his family's voices anymore she pulled the skin back over her head and slipped away into the waves.

* * *

><p>Review everyone... it'll make my day!<p> 


End file.
